Network fabrics include devices that are interconnected to one another through a web of various switching devices like routers, hubs, switches, and so on. The network fabrics permit the devices to be interconnected for a variety of different purposes. For instance, the devices may be interconnected to implement a local-area network or a wide-area network for data transmission purposes, to implement a storage-area network, to achieve clustering, and so on.